


I Will Always Be With You

by Dontfearthedark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lexadeservedbetter, f/f - Freeform, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfearthedark/pseuds/Dontfearthedark
Summary: Lexas last words haunt Clarke as she fights to save what remains of their people from Praimfaya





	I Will Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> My first 100 fic. I love these characters and the possibility they had. I’m new to this so apologies if it’s rough.

“I will always be with you”

The last words she had said to her echoed round her mind. It drowned out the groans of the people around coming up from ALIE’s control. Her body was limp in the antler throne, she numb unable to process what had happened.

“ I will always be with you” 

She had lost her again. Once more she had had to watch helpless as Lexa threw herself at danger to protect her. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt what was left of her heart break. She had given everything she had to save what was left of her people and it had been for nothing. Everything they had done, all they had lost for what. Clarke heard a voices calling her from far away. 

“I will always be with you.”

“Clarke you ok?” A hand on her shoulder brought her out the fog of her mind. Her eyes found Bellamy staring down at her his eyes a mixture of question and relief. She took a steadying breath and allowed the numbness of her new reality to settle over her as she took in the room about her. Her mother was in the corner tending to Kanes wounds sharing soft whispers. Indra stood in the door way weapon in hand already looking for the next threat. Clarke could have laughed, swords wouldn’t save them now. But no one knew what she had learned in the City of Light once again she shouldered the burden. “Clarke?” Bellamy increased the pressure on her shoulder worry seeping into his tone. Gathering what strength she had left she pushed herself up from the throne shaking his hand off and met his gaze. Whatever he saw in her eyes caused his brow to furrow in confusion. “You ok. You don’t look like someone that just saved the world.” A breath of a laugh forced itself out of her mouth. She looked down at the Flame that she still had in her hand. “Because I didn’t.” She choked out curling her fist around the Flame and meeting his gaze, “There’s nothing to save us now.” She stumbled forward from the dais her legs gave way as darkness consuming her.


End file.
